Heavy In Your Arms
by SuperWhoCaskettLock
Summary: Regina makes a grave mistake when she cheats on Emma, now she must face the consequences as the angry blonde stomps towards her house. Can they recover from this? One-shot. Swan Queen.


**A/N: This is based off a post I saw on Tumblr.**

Emma shut the door of her yellow bug, allowing it to slam harshly. She began to strut up towards the house she knew so well; her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched.

Inside, Regina knew exactly what this was about. She let the curtains fall away as she took a step back, moving in front of the door so she could welcome Emma the best she could. Her hands shook as she waited for her girlfriend to enter, undoubtedly angry.

It had been a mistake, one in which Regina truly regretted. It began as simply a metting with a friend. Captain Hook had come to town with the sole intent of killing Rumpelstiltskin, but when he'd failed, he'd decided to simply settle and bide his time until that right moment to finish what he'd come for.

_The meeting took place at Regina's house. She and the Captain were settling to exchange ideas for an upcoming event in the town of Storybrooke; in an effort to bring the town together once again. It had begun as simply a meeting, but when the mood changed; the inevitable couldn't be stopped._

"_I'd strongly suggest a ball, but do they even do that here?" Captain Hook had begun, taking a short sip of his wine and setting it back down on the coffee table. He was laid out on the couch comfortably, leaving little space for Regina._

_Regina shifted uncomfortably on her seat at the end of the couch, shaking her head gently. "We haven't had one in a while. I'm not sure the town would be up for it."_

_Eventually, the conversation shifted to Emma Swan; someone they both knew and loved._

"_How are things between you and Emma?" Captain Hook said as he finished off what remained of his wine. Regina looked at the man with shock on her face. The relationship between the Evil Queen and Snow White's daughter was supposed to be a secret._

"_How did you –" She began, but Captain Hook let out a short laugh and held up his hands._

"_It's somewhat obvious. The loving looks, the touching… I wouldn't be surprised if the entire town knew."_

_Regina blushed furiously, letting her head drop. "Emma's not gonna like that," she whispered, shaking her head. Her thoughts overcame her and she hardly noticed Captain Hook sit up straight and move next to her. The wine was taking effect, and they didn't realize how much they'd had… until it was too late._

"_You truly like her?" Hook asked, his arm snaking around her shoulders. Regina didn't shrug him off; instead she simply raised her head and looked ahead of her, nodding once. Hook smiled. "Would you even say you… love her?"_

_Regina shuddered. Hook's lips were right next to his ear, and the man has whispered to her. Though part of her told her it was wrong, she still found herself turning him over and jumping on him, allowing their lips to meet and their worries to fall away._

_It was only the next morning when she'd realized the mistake she'd made._

Now, she couldn't take it back. Try as she might, she knew how little her chance was of Emma coming back to her after this. And that killed her. She'd tried so hard to open her up, to allow her to let her in, to let Emma be hers, and it was about to be destroyed by her own stupidity.

Emma barged in through the front door, eyes flashing in anger. She spotted the scared older woman and immediately she charged towards her; her arm swinging out to pin her against the wall.

Regina choked in a breath as Emma's arm held her against the wall by her neck. Emma grabbed the side of Regina's jacket, allowing a little bit of leeway for Regina to breathe.

"It's true, isn't it?" She asked, quietly at first. Her voice expressed all the pain and betrayal she was feeling. Regina felt her throat close up and she refused to meet Emma's eyes, unable to see the girl she loved in so much pain. The grip Emma had on Regina tightened, and she angrily repeated the question; louder this time.

"Yes," Regina managed to say finally, her own voice filled with pain. At the confirmation, Emma let go of Regina and stepped back; feeling drained. When Regina finally worked up the strength to look up and meet the blonde's eyes, she could see that Emma had shut down again. Despite the single tear running down her face, she looked completely neutral and unfeeling. That was the part that hurt Regina the most. Somehow, she had managed to hurt Emma beyond belief; like so many others had done to her before in her past. She'd done something she'd vowed she would never do.

The fact that it was with Captain Hook made it several times worse, because Emma trusted Hook as well. Regina felt a tear of her own streak down her face as Emma looked at her; her face unfeeling, emotionless, but her eyes telling the whole story, expressing all her pain.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Regina said uselessly, seemingly endless tears filling her eyes. "I do love you."

Emma shook her head in response and turned to walk out the door. Regina stayed against the wall, wondering if she should let her go. She knew Emma deserved better than her, anyways.

Emma opened the door but didn't step out, instead standing there with the door open. She looked at the floor, feeling her bottom lip quiver as Regina looked at her with curiosity and sadness. "I loved you too," Emma simply said, her right foot already out the door.

Try as she might, the blonde could not angrily storm out of the house. She'd heard the pain and the honestly in Regina's voice when she'd apologized, and she'd been overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her. She'd never loved someone like she loved Regina; therefore the pain of betrayal at the cheating was overwhelming. But the urge to forgive was equally overwhelming.

Regina saw Emma's hesitation, and she took a gentle step forward. She was like a child, cautious and careful; terrified that the wrong word would drive Emma away. She laced her fingers together, looking up at Emma in shame as the other girl turned her head at the sound of movement. For a moment the two simply looked at each other, the pain mirrored back in each other's eyes.

Emma didn't run out as Regina came closer. When Regina gently touched Emma's arm, the blonde simply looked at her blankly, not even bothering to shrug her off. Seconds passed, and despite everything, Emma still trusted the Evil Queen with her life; and that was evident in the way she began to melt under the other woman's touch. Her hand began to move itself on its own, coming to a rest on top of Regina's hand.

Both of them knew no words could fix the damage that had been done, but as Regina's arms wrapped around Emma in a gentle and shaky hug, both girls began to realize that maybe time would.


End file.
